Love and Devotion
by EmmaLousie
Summary: Harry and Gemma have been together for over a year now. Mary-Claire is not in this fan-fit as she has left Hobly City Prior to when this is set. Finn is in this fan-fic
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfic so all reviews are welcome.

This is a Harry and Gemma fic, as there isn't many

This is set a years after Harry and Gemma started dating.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

FRIDAY

Gemma had just arrived at work at 8am and was late as Finn had been messing around that morning as he didn't want to go to school. she quickly rushed into the locker room where she found Harry getting changed into his scrubs, "you're late" Harry whispered in her ear before he gave her a peck on the cheek, "i know, Finn was playing up this morning, also Finns staying at my mums so do you want to do something tonight?" Gemma relied to Harry hoping he would say yes as they hadn't spent much time together lately "yh sure, see you at your flat about 7?" he answered, with his childish inner self jumping up and down, "ok see you then." she replied as she was leaving the locker room with Harry in tow.

Harry entered the ward and went and sat at the nurses station while Gemma was in the office with Ric.

'Gemma can i ask you a frank question?" Ric enquired, "sure" Gemma replied in pondering what it could be, "There a new post coming up on Celler would you be interested in the position? Theres no need for a answer now just let be know by the end of the week" Ric answered her mental thought.

"what was that about"Harry jumped form his seat, "nothing much I will tell you tonight" she answered as she went on her way.

The shift seemed to fly and by the time she knew it her shift was over, and she set of home.

* * *

7pm

She heard the key turn in the lock so she headed for the door knowing who it was, Harry entered her flat and placed a kiss on her lips which soon became passionate and they were heading toward the bedroom. Gemma and Harry lay there trying to catch their breath in each others arms.

Harry broke the silence asking if she would like to go out to dinner as harry had a surprise for Gemma and she didn't have a clue. 30 minutes later they arrived at a new restaurant in town 'mange et boire' as they stood waiting to be seated a waiter approached them "what name is it Sir" asked the kind waiter, "table for two under the name of Tressler" Harry replied with the relevant information, "OK Sir, right this way" announced the waiter as he lead the couple to their table.

After their meal Harry announced that he had something to ask Gemma, as he dropped to one knee Gemma's mouth dropped and the restaurant stopped to look, "Gemma, will you make me the happiest man in the world and do me the favour of becoming my Wife?" Harry asked, Gemma jumped up and hugged harry tightly and whispered "YES" over and over again in his ear, until he placed the ring on her finger.

* * *

2 MONTHS LATER

Gemma woke suddenly with the feeling she was going to vomit, she jumped out of bed and ran to the toilet and she began to be sick, later on she realized that she hadn't got her period yet and after dropping Finn of at his nan's she headed to the nearest pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test...

...later that day while Gemma was on her break she left the ward and headed to the locker room to retrieve the test, she headed toward the toilet and took the test...

3 minutes later... Gemma looked at the screen on the clear blue pregnancy test an din bold black letters it read 'PREGNANT', Gemma's heart sank a little with fear of the Harry would say as he'd said he wasn't ready for children yet however she knew she has to tell him sooner rather than later as her test also confirmed she is nearly 3 months gone and she soon wasn't going to be table to hide it if she wanted to or not.

Gemma was now sat in the staff room when Harry entered as he had just gone on his break, however he noticed something wasn't right with his finance. "Gemma what's wrong" harry asked with a worried tone, Gemma began to answer Harry's question when she blurted out "I'M PREGNANT"...

* * *

_THIS IS MY FIRST CHAPTER, ANY IDEA'S FOR THE SECOND NOT SURE HOW TO MAKE HARRY REACT._

_ALL REVIEWS WELCOME. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Would like to say thank you to cenalover for her idea which i am going to use so thank you._

* * *

CHAPTER 2

...Harry begins to panic not sure how to look after a new born baby but he knew deep down in side that he want's this baby with Gemma.

Gemma is not sure what Harry is thinking however that is not her main worry at this point she just want's to calm Harry down and then they will later on.

LATER THAT DAY

Gemma was just about to leave work when Harry caught up with her, "I think we need to talk" Harry explained as they walked towards his car, "Yh, I know well i was just on my way to have a scan so do you want to come?"Gemma asked feeling guilty she hadn't told Harry sooner, she was going to tell him at the same time she was pregnant however he had a panic attack. "Sure where you having your scan?" Harry replied, "um it's at the Buttercup Clinic across town, I was going to tell you but then you had a panic attack then I forgot, Sorry" Gemma answered the question while looking at the floor feeling guilty still, "Gemma it's OK I want this this baby and I couldn't think of any one better to have a baby with other than you" Harry whispered in Gemma's ear before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

10 MINUTES LATER

Harry and Gemma soon arrived at the clinic and entered the reception area and spoke to the lady behind the counter. "can i take your name please" The lady asked kindly "yes sure i booked a appointment under the name of Gemma Wilde for a ultrasound." she informed the receptionist of her details, moments later the kind lady asked them to take a seat and they did so. 20 minutes late the doctor called then into his office and asked Gemma and Harry to take a seat, "Hello my name is Dr Smith, I understand your here to determine how far gone you are it that correct? And is this your partner?" Dr Smith asked, "Yes this is Harry we're both doctors at Holby" Gemma informed the Dr. "Oh right, well hello Harry, Gemma please could you jump up on the bed for me and I take it you know the routine?", Gemma began to roll her top up as Harry took her hand, the Dr began the scan and after a few second he found the heartbeat and Gemma and Harry were grinning from ear to ear, "Would you like to know what your having?" he asked with wonder, Gemma and harry took a quick look at each other and both decided that they would like the gender to be a surprise. Gemma wiped the gel from her stomach and took the ultrasound picture from the Dr as they left.

* * *

_SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW SORRY_

_ALL REVIEWS WELCOME._


	3. Chapter 3

_AS I HAVE JUST FIGURED OUT HOW TO UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER I THOUGHT I WOULD UPDATE TWICE TODAY._

* * *

_..."_I'm going to be a brother? Finn asked with a big grin on his face, "yes, little man your going to have a little sister" Harry told him.

Gemma, Finn and Harry all sat in the front room watching TV for a few hours, before it was time for Finn to go to bed also Gemma was feeling tried as well so Harry put Finn to bed and read him a story and them went to join Gemma in bed and went to sleep.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Harry woke up early and got Finn ready for school and gave him his breakfast, Gemma woke up not long after and got ready for work as she started in 2 hours as did Harry.

Gemma and Harry dropped Finn at school and them headed towards the hospital as it was a short 10 minute drive from Finns school.

Gemma and Harry headed towards the locker room however Gemma was beginning to feel faint but she didn't say anything to Harry as she didn't want to worry Harry but as soon as that thought passed she fainted.

"CAN I GET SOME HELP IN HERE?" Harry shouted out of the locker room door, Michael rushed in to the locker room as he was making his way towards AAU, "Harry what wrong?" Michael asked, "Gemma, fainted she 12 weeks pregnant" Harry informed Michael. Michael exited the room and got a trolley. Gemma started to come round as they entered the ward, "This is Gemma Wilde, 24, just fainted and she's 12 weeks pregnant" Harry informed, "Side bay please" Ric informed as he exited the consultants office.

"Gemma we're going to give you a scan OK ?" Ric informed her, Gemma replied with a nob of her head. Gemma twinged as Harry placed the cold gel on her stomach and started to move the ultrasound probe on her stomach and started to move it around her stomach trying to find a heartbeat and finally after a few seconds and began to panic he found the heartbeat but not only 1 but 2...

* * *

A few days later Gemma was still in hospital because later that day she had fainted again so she had been transferred to OBGYN so be could be observed for a few days well later that day Harry and Finn went to pick Gemma up from the Hospital as she was being aloud to go home however Harry and Finn had 2 surprises for Gemma.

"Finn do you want to tell you mum the first set of good news?" Harry asked Finn,

"YES! mum your having Twins!" Finn hold her and "Gemma we're moving to a new house that my dad has bought for us and we can move in straight away"

* * *

All reviews welcome thank you.

sorry my chapters seem to be short i will try by best to make them longer xx


	4. Chapter 4

The news that she was having twins had just sank in as well as the fact that they were moving ti the new house today, Gemma and Harry had just got in the car to go to the new house, but before that they went to her mums to collect Finn.

1 hour later they had just arrived at the new house that Harry and Finn had got ready for them to move into that day, they soon got settled in but it was time to go to the hospital for her scan to make sure the babies are OK

Gemma and Harry had just arrived at the hospital and headed towards the ward and Gemma told the receptionist her details and then sat down, however they were only sat down for 10 minutes before the midwife called then in to the room and Gemma had the scan while Harry was holding her hand, "would you like to know what your having?", Gemma and Harry looked at each other and shook their heads "No thank you, but please could we have a photo?" Gemma asked and the midwife nodded and passed them the photo and they left the room and headed to the car.

Gemma and Harry just arrived home and Harry began to start making tea while Gemma had a nap and they soon decided to put Finn to bed and go to bed themselves too.

* * *

the next day Gemma and Harry dropped Finn of at school and headed to the hospital to start their shift and the day was non stop admin and treating patients and it was time to pick Finn up from school and they headed home.

once they had arrived home they decided to sit down and make a list and go and buy some furniture for the babies,

1. 2 cots

2. 1 changing table

and the list went on, they soon arrived at Mothercare and saw a furniture set for £100 in the clearance corner and Gemma fell in love and they bought the remaining 2 and decided to get some other things they need. When they arrived home Gemma and Harry began to put the nursery together as they had already painted the room a cream colour a few weeks before, by 9pm the room was ready and waiting for the twins to arrive.

* * *

5 months later

Gemma is now 8 months pregnant and everything had been going smoothly they had settled into new house the nursery was ready for the arrival, however Gemma had refused any maternity leave and worked everyday on light duties or with Harry by her side. Gemma had just woke up and got ready for work while Harry was getting Finn ready however Gemma had been having small twinges but she didn't think anything of it and they dropped Finn of at school and they went to work but the twinges began to gradually increase and were closer together, but Gemma was hiding the pain very well even though Harry knew that she was in pain because he knew Gemma so well, "Gemma are you ok?" Harry asked knowing that she wasn't, "umm NO not really i think the babies are coming" Gemma let Harry know, Harry was in shock but he ushered Gemma to the side may and gave her a scan and then just as he had finished her waters broke and the pain became more and more intense, Harry quickly left the room and headed to Rics office but he wasn't there however Michael was, "hey, Gemma's just gone into labour, we need to go now!" Harry informed Michael and he nodded and helped Harry take Gemma to the maternity ward and they we taken to a room straight away...

* * *

_SORRY IF IT'S A LITTLE SHORT_

_ALL REVIEWS WELCOME GOOD OR BAD. THANK YOU FOR READING I WILL UPDATE SOON._


	5. Chapter 5

Gemma and Harry had just arrived at the maternity ward with a little help from Michael, they soon entered the ward and Harry approached the reception desk and informed them of Gemma's name, age and the vital information. Gemma was soon ushered into the birthing room where Gemma was helped onto the bed and examined. The midwife began to examine Gemma when another midwife entered the room with her medical notes, "Gemma I would say these little ones and soon going to make an appearance as your 6cm dilated" Sally announced and Harry and Gemma just looked at each other in shock. Gemma soon realised that she was suppose to be picking Finn up from school and now she couldn't, Gemma had rang her mum straight away and her mum went to get Finn and take him home.

2 hours later Gemma and just been examined again and there had been not change she was still 6cm dilated and she was beginning to get frustrated "Harry, I want an epidural" she announced but Harry shook his head and replied with "we agreed no drugs" Gemma sighed and began to play games on her phone instead, soon Gemma was being examined again and then was told she was ready to push

"Gemma come on your can do it" Harry encouraged her and after another couple of pushes her little Boy had just arrived bust soon Gemma began pushing again and her beautiful baby Girl was born they where both healthy and had a great pair of lungs on them. A couple of hours later Harry had gone down to the reception area to meet his mum and dad who had come to meet their grandchildren and they were ecstatic.

* * *

A couple of day later Gemma had been discharged from hospital along with her new born babies and Harry carried their little boy to the car along with Gemma's birth bag while she carried their daughter, however they still needed to decide on name but they just couldn't choose. They soon arrived at their new home and Harry had spent the last couple of day adding the finishing touches to the nursery, Harry got his son and daughter out of the car and headed to the front door, and entered the house with Gemma in tow, Finn had arrived home from his grandma's 10 minutes after they got home and he was in ore of his brother and sister , the time had past so fast it was time to but the babies to bed, they headed upstairs to the nursery and and placed them in their cots after Gemma had fed them they both fell asleep really fast and then it was tom to put Finn to bed and he went out like a light also, Gemma and Harry also headed to bed soon after and started talking about baby names an they needed to decide soon, Harry so asked Gemma "what do you think off Alfie-James and Olivia-Mea" Gemma soon nodded and began to kiss Harry passionately and they soon fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Hope this chapter is long enough.

Thank you for reading an hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

All reviews welcome.


	6. Appology

I would like to apologise if I have offended anyone as I have received a review from a reader I don't mean to upset anyone from this fanfiction I have used a few things from other stories I have read and I don't mean to upset anyone if they think I am copying so I am now thinking a deleting this fanfiction and maybe starting another not sure. if anyone would like me to carry on just let me know and as I've said I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset or offend anyone by copying s few things from other stories i have read.

EmmaLouise x


	7. Chapter 7

i would like to the cenalover for the encouragement to carry on however a rather hurtfull comment came after that from someone who clearly doesn't like Harry and Gemma (i know Gemma has now left but i still want to carry this on) and this comment made me determined to carry on and all i would like to say to the person that left that comment that your RUDE, HURTFULL AND HONISTLY A VILE HUMAN BEING IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY FANFICTION AND WHO IT IS ABOUT DON'T READ IT AND GO AND READ YOUR JANNY FANFICTIONS THAT YOU ARE SO FUND OFF (not slating janny fanfiction as they are one of my favourite ones to read) i felt like that needed to be said i do welcome all reviews but ones that was left rude i do understand that everyone has their own opinion and prefrences of what they would like to read however this is the review that i received and this did honestly shock me a little - HARRYGEMMAHATER chapter 6 . Dec 23

Yes We Are Offended  
I Will Give You A Bit Of An Advice  
DO A JAC AND JONNY FANFIC  
HARRY AND GEMMA ARE STUPID AND LOSERS CANT YOU EVEN SEE THAT GEMMA HAS LEFT ARE YOU DUMB OR SOMETHING UGH!  
YOU WILL ONLY MAKE ME HAPPY IF YOU DO A JAC AND JONNY FANFIC RIGHT NOW IF YOU DONT I WILL TELL EVERYONE UR THE PHONEY THAT YOU ARE!

* * *

i have decided to do a jump into the future as i couldn't think of any ideas

3 years later

Gemma had just arrived home from her day shift at the hospital just in time for Harry to leave for his night shift as they were on alternate shifts this week, and hadn't seen much of each-other lately and this wasn't helping as they were going though a rocky patch as Gemma felt like Harry had been distant lately and this worried Gemma as she had had just found out that she had suffered another miscarriage that week as they had been trying for another baby and this was the second miscarriage.

* * *

2 DAYS EARLIER

Gemma had an hour before her shift ended and the ward was beginning to slow down so she headed to see MR T as she has started to bleed, she soon arrived at MR T's office and knocked on the door and there was a come in straight after "Gemma? what can i do for you?" MR T asked as he had noticed the worry on her face as he had confirmed her pregnancy a couple of days earlier and estimated that she was about 3-4 months pregnant, "Sorry to bother you but for the past couple of days i have started to bleed and on my break i took a test and it came back negative so i am not sure if i'm still pregnant or if i have miscarried again she informed MR T he them stood up and indicated toward the bed so Gemma laid down and rolled up her top so he come place the probe on her slightly swollen stomach and scan after a couple on seconds of moving the probe around her stomach he shook his head and gave his condolences to Gemma and he left the room with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Saturday came faster than she had realised and she knew that she had to tell Harry as he was still thinking he was going to be a dad again, she soon plucked up the courage to tell Harry and shouted him down from upstairs, Harry soon came in to the room and sat down at the opposite side of the room to Gemma "what's up" he said coldly to her and Gemma began to cry however she knew she had to tell Harry now "Harry I'm so sorry i miscarried again"she managed to say while crying, but Harry didn't say anything he just just got up and went back upstairs while Gemma was left in floods of tear's in the front room on her own.

* * *

any idea's on how Harry will react are all greatly appreciated i do have some ideas but i would like some others aswell thank you

all reviews welcome xx

hope you all had a great christmas and got what you asked for xxx


	8. Chapter 8

When Harry reached the top of the stairs he soon realised Gemma needed him now more than she had ever done before, so he turned on his heels and headed back towards the living room as soon at she got there he pulled Gemma in for a hug and reassured her everything was going to be ok. " Gemma everything will be fine we can try again for a baby and if that doesn't work out then we can try IVF, Surrogacy or even adoption this is all up to you and i'll be here for you whatever you choose." Gemma nodded in to Harry's chest and they soon went to bed as it was late and they just lye there together while Harry reassures her that everything is going to work out.

3 months later and they had decided they were going to try for a baby again, at the end of every month Gemma would take a pregnancy test and for the past 2 months it had been negative and the couple were gutted as they still urn for another child and this month it was no different Gemma went to take the pregnancy test and it was 'POSITIVE', Gemma ran out of the bathroom into Harry's arms and whispered in his ear "I'm PREGNANT" Harry was over the moon and they both decided to book Gemma in for a scan just so be on the safe side for their own piece of mind and to make sure that their baby was fine.

* * *

Sorry that this is only a short chapter as i have not been feeling great today and have also be really tiered so i am sorry it is so short hope you all understand and don't mind,

i will update soon

EmmaLouise x


	9. Chapter 9

today was the day that Gemma and Harry are having their first scan and the mood is a little tense. "Gemma are you ready? We're going to be late" Harry shouted upstairs not realising Gemma was on her way down, she reached the bottom on the stairs and headed out to the car and Harry followed, they didn't speak at all on the way to the hospital and they were both worried but excited as well to see there new baby.

15 minutes later they arrived at the hospital and headed straight up to the maternity ward were Mr T was waiting for them and they entered his office straight way

"Gemma how are you?"

"I'm fine but i think we both just want to make sure our baby is going to be OK" and Mr T nodded and motioned to the bed so he could preform the scan, he soon placed the cold gel on Gemma's stomach and started to move the probe around and not long after a good strong heartbeat came through the speaker on the scanner and both Gemma and Harry and big smiles plastered on their faces.

"Gemma as you are at a high risk for a miscarriage because of you previous ones we would like to monitor you more than usual just to make sure that you and the baby are OK and the baby is developing well, also you are about 10 weeks pregnant and you said that the test you have taken over the past 2 months had been negative I can now tell you that they were a false negative and you were pregnant, you are at a good stage now because from your previous miscarriage's you had miscarried around 6 weeks so over the next couple of days we would like you to come in for a scan if that is OK with you?" and Gemma and Harry nodded knowing that this was for the best.

over the next couple of days Gemma and Harry went to that hospital and everything was fine the baby was growing at a good rate and Gemma's health was Good aswell.

* * *

Happy new year xx

EmmaLouise x


End file.
